Spring Fling
by kawaiianimefan
Summary: Tomoyo stays at Eriol's mansion in England during spring break. They haven't seen each other since Eriol left Tomoeda. What will happen? T&E lemon (it's my first).
1. Arrival

A/N: This story will have a T+E lemon, so I'm warning you, if you don't like that stuff don't read it. It's my first lemon, so I don't know how it'll turn out. Please R+R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol, Clamp does. The servants, though, are mine.  
  
thoughts "speaking"  
  
Spring Fling  
  
Eriol was waiting in the airport lobby early Saturday morning for Tomoyo to come off the plane from her long journey to England. She was going to stay with him all this week during Spring Break from university. They had been writing letters to each other constantly since Eriol had moved to England, but they have never been face to face. He still pictured her as a smiling twelve-year-old girl in school uniform. Eriol was a little anxious, he didn't know what to expect. Then he saw her. She was just coming through custom, and was anxiously looking around. My God, Eriol thought, She's so beautiful! Tomoyo had blossomed from a 12 year old girl into a 19 year old woman. She was wearing a very stylish red outfit that complimented her waist-length raven-black hair perfectly. She had grown taller, her hips developed, and she now had full, round breasts, displayed in just the right fashion by her V-neck shirt. "Tomoyo!" He called out to her, "Over here!" She turned around and saw him standing there holding a single red rose in his had. My, my. She thought to herself, walking over to him. He had grown quite tall, his features more distinctive. He obviously had a membership at some Gym because his muscles could be seen clearly through his cardigan.  
  
"Eriol! I'm so glad to see you!" They hugged, then Eriol led her outside to his waiting limousine. They drove for a good 15 minutes before turning down a private lane marked "Hiiragizawa residence - private property". They drove for a little bit through trees, then they burst out into the sunlight and rounded a corner. There in front of them stood Eriol's tremendous mansion. They pulled up to the door and got out.  
  
"What do you think?" Eriol asked Tomoyo with a wry smile.  
  
"All I can say is wow." Tomoyo replied gazing at the huge mansion.  
  
"Come inside. George (A/N: he's the chauffeur) will bring your suitcases up to your room." They walked up the big oak doors and entered Eriol's home. A servant met them and took their hats. "You must be famished from your trip, I'll get Mary (A/N: the cook) to make you something." He went over to the wall and spoke into a little intercom and came back to her. "How does scrambled eggs sound?"  
  
"Fine." She replied. Eriol led her up the staircase and down a hallway and stopped in front of a door.  
  
"This will be your room." He said, "I hope you like it."  
  
They entered the room and Tomoyo was taken aback. It had a huge bay window looking out over the back of Eriol's property, in which was a gigantic swimming pool. There was a Queen sized bed decorated with bright flowery sheets, an oak dressing table where she could keep her clothes, an oak vanity table with a big mirror. To her left was a walk-in closet, bigger than any she had back in Tomoeda. To her left was her own private bathroom, equipped with a private shower stall which was bigger than her closet in her dorm room, and a huge bathtub that resembled a small hot tub, with little jets and everything. Across from the toilet was a huge mirror contoured by lights. Just below the mirror were little cabinets where she could keep her make-up and toothbrush, etc.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo breathed. "This room is breath-taking!"  
  
"Glad you like it. I'll give you some time to unpack. When you're ready put on your bathing suit and just ask Lynn to show you how to get to the swimming pool, I'll be there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for the first chapter. I know it's a little short, but I'll post the next chapter if I get some reviews. They'll be a lemon in there somewhere. And please, no flames. 


	2. Chemistry

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa, but I do own the servants. Thanks guys for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, there's a bit of a lemon in here, so if you don't want to read it, skip this chapter, nothing happens that will make you confused in the chapters to follow except some chemistry between Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Tomoyo had finished unpacking, she put on her new bikini and went down to the pool. When she arrived she found Eriol talking with one of the servants. "Please do not disturb us Peter.... Tomoyo... wow." He said eyeing Tomoyo up and down. As she stood there the setting sun glinted off of her raven-black hair shone in such a way to seem like she had a halo. Her deep red bikini was a little skimpy and set off her dark eyes. "Come join me," Eriol said getting over himself. He swam up to the edge of the in-ground pool and splashed Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo shrieked and dove in. She is too perfect, Eriol thought to himself as he watched her sleek body glide through the air and slip into the water with hardly a splash. When she surfaced she swam up to Eriol and started splashing water in his face.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" he cried and ducked underwater, grabbing her legs and pulling her under too.  
  
They splashed around in the pool for a while, and then Tomoyo got out and walked over to the hot tub. She dipped a toe in to make sure it wasn't too hot then slowly lowered her body into the water. Eriol joined her.  
  
"I don't think I asked you how the plane ride went," he said to her.  
  
"Pretty well. The man sitting beside me got drunk about halfway through, but I fell asleep." She laughed. Eriol chuckled and looked up at the sky. Stars were starting to appear.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"So are you," Eriol said, caught up in the moment. He crossed to the other side of the hot tub and kissed her. She seemed a little surprised at first but she got over it and kissed him back. His hands drifted up and down her back, and hers explored his hair. Then she felt him fumbling with the clasp of her bikini. She reached behind her and undid it for him. The top of her bikini fell into the swirling water. Eriol stopped kissing Tomoyo for a moment to admire her. Her breasts were round and full. His hands found a new place on her body to explore.  
  
"Oh Eriol...." she breathed and kissed him even deeper, slipping her tongue into his mouth, after all, if he got someplace new to explore why couldn't she? After a while Tomoyo noticed it was really hot.  
  
"Eriol?" Tomoyo said, breaking off their kiss. She decided to tease him a little, to make him want more later, "I'm tired, and my skin is burning from being in the water too long. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Okay. Have a good night." Eriol said, disappointed, as he handed her the top of her bathing suit. She got out of the hot tub, put on her top and went up to her room, blowing him a kiss as she closed the patio door.  
  
When she was up in her room she went to her window. Eriol was swimming laps in the pool. Gosh, he's so beautiful, she thought, admiring his body. She stood there for a while with her head resting in her hands watching Eriol swim. Once he looked up at her. She simply smiled and went to get ready for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for chapter 2. I know it's short. I think all of my chapters will be about this length. Please review! And no flames please. 


	3. Thunderstorm

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I kind of forgot about it. Anyways, here's the next chapter of my story, there is a lemon in this one, and it's my first so I don't know how it'll turn out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
That night Tomoyo woke with a start at a sudden thunderclap. It started to rain buckets. Tomoyo was getting a little frightened, she had never liked thunderstorms. Then there was a flash of lightning. Oh my god, Tomoyo thought, panicked, lightning! She took her stuffed rabbit with her and, like a little child, crept down the hall to Eriol's room. As the storm raged full-force outside, she quietly slipped through the door. She stood there for a second listening to the rain bouncing off the windows, then she decided to sleep on the sofa across from Eriol's bed. As she was walking over to it a rumbling thunderclap startled her and she let out a small shriek. This and the sound of the thunder woke Eriol. When he saw her standing by the sofa, he chuckled and said, "You're not afraid of a little thunder are you?"  
  
"Um, no, of course not!" She said a little indignantly, because he was laughing at her, "I was just..... just..... checking to make sure you weren't. Ya, that's it..." And she nodded very serenely as if doing so would make what she said true.  
  
"I'm sure you were." Eriol said very seriously, but his eyes were still laughing. As he said that, there was another loud thunderclap that made Tomoyo jump, she dropped the bunny on the floor. Eriol patted the bed beside him. "Come sleep here. You'll feel safer." Tomoyo hesitated, but then decided that she would feel a lot safer there instead of on the couch. He pulled back the covers for her and she crawled into bed beside him.  
  
"This is cozy don't you think?" It continued to thunder outside, so Eriol wrapped his arms around her. "Feel better now?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Eriol." She turned to face him. A flash of lightning lit up his face momentarily and she saw desire in his eyes. "There's something you want isn't there, Eriol?" He nodded. "Something that I could give you?" He nodded again. "Could it be...." She was silenced by a deep kiss. "Well, I guess I was right." She smiled and kissed him back.  
  
Their kiss started off hungrily, each trying to get as much of the other as possible. Then it softened. Tomoyo kissed around his face, his nose, cheeks, his eyes. She moved her head over and started nibbling his ear. Eriol moaned and met her lips again. His hands started roaming her body, feeling each and every curve. They reached her breasts when he realised there was something in his way. He sat up and unbuttoned her blue pyjama top, throwing it on the floor with the bunny. Her beautiful breasts surprised Eriol again. He started massaging one of her breasts with his hand. Tomoyo leaned back against the headboard in pleasure and moaned, sticking her chest out more. "Eriol...." He switched to her other breast. While he massaged that one, he started sucking on the other. Tomoyo threw her head back.  
  
  
  
He started working his way down. When he encountered her pyjama pants, Tomoyo brought his head back up. "It's my turn," she said grinning. She pulled his shirt off and knocked him backwards on the bed so that she was on top. She straddled him in an attempt to keep him pinned down, but he was a lot stronger than her and just lifted her in the air and rolled her over. They stared each other in the eye for a few moments and Eriol peeled off her pants, revealing her lacy, pink panties. He smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours..." Tomoyo said playfully, sitting up.  
  
  
  
"Not a problem," Eriol replied removing his boxers. Tomoyo was briefly shocked at how big he was. Why am I surprised? she asked herself. He moved closer to her, they were both kneeling on the bed now. He pulled her panties down to her knees and she leaned back onto the bed so he could pull them off completely. Now they were both free of anything that could get in the way.  
  
  
  
Eriol eased Tomoyo back on the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her neck and jaw. Tomoyo could feel him against her thighs and it was driving her crazy, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He kissed his way down her chest and stomach and stopped to suck on her belly button. She arched her back a bit, moaning, wanting more. He trailed his index finger down her abdomen then surprised Tomoyo by shoving it inside her. She gasped with shock and pleasure. Eriol looked up at her then smiled. He started moving his fingers in and out. Then he stopped and began sucking on her bud.  
  
  
  
"God, Eriol! Stop it!" Eriol's eyes twinkled. One last suck and he thought she was wet enough. He raised himself above her with his hands placed beside her shoulders. She spread her legs for him and he lowered himself a bit, just letting himself tickle her thighs a bit.  
  
  
  
"You're sure, Tomoyo? You know it's going to hurt." She nods her head and pushes up slightly with her hips. Eriol then plunges into her. She froze for a moment, handling the pain then, when it became bearable, she relaxed a bit. Eriol noticed this and began sliding in and out slowly, trying to take her mind off it. When she started to moan he went faster. In a bit Tomoyo staring screaming softly and she climaxed. Her orgasm came at the same time as Eriol's. They collapsed into each other and lay panting for a few minutes. Eventually Eriol rolled off her and stared at the ceiling. He turned to give Tomoyo a quick kiss on the cheek and found that she was asleep already, so he turned over and went to sleep himself.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I know that all got started up fast but, hey, works out in the end. Please review, no flames please.  
  
By the way, I have another fanfic that I did with a friend. Check it out; it's called Kidnapped. 


End file.
